Laryngoscopes in common use are characterized by a handle, with a blade extending from the handle. In most embodiments, the blade is curved, and extends at generally a right angle from the handle. The handle is usually held in a generally vertical orientation. The handle may contain a battery for powering a light source that is present in the laryngoscope blade. The handle may provide light by means of a fiber optic light source. In more sophisticated embodiments, the handle and blade may provide video imaging which appears on a remote monitor.
For laryngoscopes as contemplated by the present invention, the blade may be separated from the handle. Since the blade is inserted through the patient's mouth, it is imperative that the blade is disinfected, and even sterilized, prior to reuse. Laryngoscopes should be thoroughly disinfected.
The use of chemical agents for disinfecting is problematic. Certain bacteria may be resistant to chemical cleaning. It has been demonstrated that ultraviolet radiation, such as ultraviolet-C radiation, is effective in killing bacteria and other harmful pathogens. However, it is important that the ultraviolet light be directed to all surfaces of the laryngoscope, and that certain surfaces are not hidden in shadows, or masked by surfaces of any ultraviolet disinfecting device.
There is a need for a laryngoscope disinfector that uses ultraviolet radiation to disinfect the laryngoscope, and particularly, the laryngoscope blade. There is a need for a device that will provide for all surfaces of the ultraviolet radiation reaching all surfaces of the laryngoscope blade.